portal_stories_melfandomcom-20200215-history
Virgil
"Never you mind that. Just solve science!"-Virgil Virgil is the deuteragonist of Portal Stories: Mel. He aids the player throughout Aperture, and the game itself. He is voiced by Stig Sydtangen. Biography Meeting Mel Virgil (VC321xb47) is a Maintenance Core who fell off his management rail and into the depths of Old Aperture, where he laid for a long time until Mel was reawakened. At first he pretended to be Cave Johnson, attempting to convince Mel nothing had changed, until he admitted Mel wasn't stupid enough to fall for that and then revealed who he really was and what was really going on. Mel made her way up to the part where Virgil was and eventually found him. Virgil's Testing Track Virgil's Testing Track are test chambers that are constructed by Virgil. Organic Complications Virgil's plan worked: AEGIS was blind in the overgrown chambers and couldn't detect them. He noticed some debris blocking the elevator path and quickly activated the emergency brakes. He meets up with the player in an old surveillance room and then proceeds to start hacking into the systems. Attempting to "hack" into the system, he guessed passwords including "override", "admin", and "letmein". The password "admin" opens up a panel with a button labeled "Admin Override", in which he reacts in disbelief if the player chooses to push it. Confronting AEGIS When approaching AEGIS, Virgil will not accompany you due to there being any management rails. He then reassures you by saying he will "give support as needed". As you confront AEGIS, the player must destroy all of his servers. A quarter of his servers are destroyed by electrified water that was pumped up previously, and the player must then utilize the new turrets in order to destroy the rest of the servers. Eventually, AEGIS uses the old turrets' programming against you prompting you to get under pressure. When defeated, you must go into AEGIS's Central Hub, and deactivate the Toxin Pumps and AEGIS. Saying Goodbye By the end of the journey, Virgil has changed quite a lot. He is emotional to see Mel go, but still calls an elevator to the surface for her to escape. He admits he's not sure what's up there, but it must be better then what was down here in Aperture. He wishes Mel luck as the elevator arrives and watches it go up. Virgil's fate is left unknown. Meet the Cores 2 During this fan-film made by Harry101UK, Virgil is shown to indeed be alive and is back at his old job, being a maintenance core. He shows off how he does his job by fixing the eye of a core, nicknamed "Glitchy". Glitchy is thankful until his lower handle falls off, and then he explodes. Virgil then states that that happens a lot. Meet the Cores 3 During the sequel to the last Fan-Film above, it cuts to a funny star wars gag known as Star Cores, after, it shows Fact Core and Virgil on chairs watching the show, Virgil asks how good quality is even possible in shows as fact core answers saying that it's all computer generated. Trivia *If you let him stare long enough, Virgil actually can hack the computer screens in the beginning of Organic Complications. *Virgil's eye is shaped like the 1970's Aperture logo. *Virgil does a "pretty bad Cave Johnson impression". *It is speculated that many players suspected Virgil to be like Wheatley, to betray the player somewhere in the game, butcuntriend". *Cave Johnson is voiced by Harry Callaghan, yet this Virgil's cave voice is still voiced by Stig. *Something to note, Virgil has an anti Black Mesa logo on the bottom right of his eye, stranger, cave has a hatred against Black Mesa, it is unknown why he put it on there. *People say that it is Black Mesa who made Virgil, copying Aperture to wind them up. But it is impossible, as this takes place in the future, after Half-Life. *He says that one test needs to be tested 3 times, in which after he says that no one can count further, which is a reference to valve having only 2 games for each franchise. *Virgil is shaped like a friend. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Aperture Science Category:A.I